There are numerous financial instruments available on the market and people invest in them for a variety of reasons. Some investors are interested in obtaining high rates of return on their investments, while others are willing to forego high rates of return in exchange for a reduced level of financial risk. Some investors are interested in obtaining a steady income stream for a period of years or possibly for life. When making decisions regarding the selection of a financial instrument, there are multiple tradeoffs. Typically, the lower the risk is, the lower the expected rate of return will be. There are also numerous tax consequences that may be considered in selecting a financial instrument.
An annuity is one form of financial instrument. A typical annuity is used to pay a certain sum of money at specified intervals, with the payment amount being based on a given amount of principal. There are many different types of annuities. For example, annuities can be immediate or deferred, fixed or variable, and single payment or multiple payment.
In a typical immediate annuity, a lump sum of money is exchanged for a stream of payments to begin immediately. In a typical deferred annuity, an investment is made with the anticipation that it will grow and a stream of payments based upon the value of the account at a future time will begin at some point in the future. A fixed annuity is one in which the rate of return is specified at the time the annuity is purchased. A variable annuity typically allows the purchaser to select from a group of potential investments and the rate of return depends upon the performance of the selected investments.
In some cases, annuities are offered for sale with a variety of electable options. Upon election, these options may provide additional guaranteed benefits such as death benefits, living benefits, cash surrender benefits, or joint and survivor income payment options.